unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Polaris Geologics Research Exterior
__TOC__ Map description Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough The second room you'll enter here will have a Light Angel and a Medium Angel with a Rocket Launcher. Take care of them with Rockets, Grenades or the Magnum, focusing first on the Rocket-wielding Angel. Just so you know, Meyer will not be killed at this point in the mission either; he's invincible. Don't worry too much about protecting him. The next room after that is a strategic command station of some sort, with monitors, chairs and a high-tech looking computerized table. There are 3 Light Angels here; take them out however you see fit. Then grab the goodies in here: a Sniper Rifle and 2 clips of ammo for it, a health pickup and an energy pickup. Myer now informs you that you'll have to go outside and work your way over to a maintenance rig to get up to the roof. Myer refuses to come, though, claiming he's "too valuable to risk". You'll have to clear the way for him, then signal to him using a long-distance communicator with a special frequency that can't be jammed. Myer opens a gate leading to the exterior walkway. Go outside and head forward. Around the first corner are a Light and a Medium Angel. While you're outside here, you'll be at a major risk of being knocked off the edge of the building. Crouch most of the time to stabilize yourself and regard any enemy with a Rocket Launcher as extremely deadly and high-priority. This is one of the very few places in the game where Concussion Grenades are useful. Consider using them from time to time. For these first 2 Angels, duck and fire under the protrusions from the wall alongside you in order to provide yourself with some cover. The next corner is clear, but the next one after that has a Drone Gun on a platform ahead of you that will fire at you once you start to round the corner. Unfortunately Angels will be coming at you at the same time; a Light one, a Medium one and another Medium one with a Rocket Launcher. Firing under the protrusions again, shoot the advancing Angels as much as possible with your Widowmaker Sniper Rifle before they can get close to you. If the Rocket Launcher-wielding Angel fires at you, get well out of the way and duck before it hits if it's headed for the ground near you (to reduce the chance of falling off the edge). If that Angel starts to come near you, use heavy weapons to eliminate the threat as soon as possible; incendiary attacks are good. Once the Angels are dead, take care of the Drone Gun. Use the crate next to it to help you get close to it (by making sure it is between you and the Drone) until you can destroy it with a well-placed EMP Grenade. Keep heading forward; the platform that the Drone Gun was on has a health pickup there. Around the next corner, tread carefully because you'll soon run into another Rocket Launcher-wielding Angel. Kill her in any way necessary and it will be smooth sailing from there onward. Eventually you'll get close enough to the maintainence rig that a cut scene will begin. You'll call Meyer over and the 2 of you will head up to the rooftop. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia Gallery (16) Janus Polaris Geologics Research - Unreal II External links and references See also